


FourPlay

by NympheSama



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: A lot of sex, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Minor plot and sass in background?, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Sex-capades, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smuttiest smut to ever smut, Strip Poker, Taylor being Taylor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: What's better than playing poker with the one you love?Adding a few extra players, of course
Relationships: Jake McKenzie/Main Character (Endless Summer), Mike Darwin/Diego Soto, Mike Darwin/Jake McKenzie/Diego Soto/Main Character (Endless Summer)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 8





	FourPlay

**Author's Note:**

> I won't lie, this is probably the filthiest thing I've ever written.  
> Like, ever ever ever
> 
> I suppose it isnt *really* a Valentines day fic in the traditional sense... but, hey ho, there we go
> 
> So Happy Valentines Day ya'll, I hope you have a wonderful, love filled day ❤
> 
> x My love to you all x

**The Valentine Poke**

Taylor jut out his lower lip, throwing a despondent pout across the table at his husband, before lowering his eyes to his hands once more, slouching sulkily in his chair. "Why did I agree to this?" He finally demanded, sighing waspishly as he pouted in his chair.

Diego carefully hid a grin by biting his lip, while Mike winked smugly at his husband across from him. "What can I say, Spitfire?" He said, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "Guess ya jus' like repeatin' certain mistakes, 'ey?" 

"Stop making googoo eyes at him!" Taylor snarked irritably, turning away from Mike and glaring instead at his best friend. "And  _ you _ ! Stop laughing! This is  _ so _ not funny..!"

"Taylor, everything you do is, at the very least, funny." Diego replied dryly, looking over at him with fond exasperation. "And you agreed for the same reason as I did… to kick their smug asses and beat them at their own game." He said, returning his eyes to his husband with a wry grin, before quickly lowering them to his lap and attempting to hide a grin once more.

"Right… and that's going  _ so _ well," Taylor drawled sarcastically, rolling his eyes with a heavy sigh. "Because  _ last time _ was such a huge success, oh! Wait! It  _ wasn't _ !" He threw Jake a baleful glare, as his husband snorted and flashed him a crooked grin.

"Cheer up, Boy Scout…" he said, winking playfully as he leaned over the table slightly. "Least the views better this time."

Taylor's scowl darkened further. "Maybe for  _ you _ ," he hissed viciously, flicking an irritated glance down at his near total nudity. " _ I  _ look like I'm about to take part in a porno, whereas  _ you  _ look like you're just… mildly warm or something." He sneered, shaking his head in disgust.

Diego snickered, drawing Taylor's glare his way as he looked up at Jake; who, as opposed to his husband, was wearing all his clothes, save for his jacket. "Maybe you should have asked him for some private lessons beforehand, this time…"

"Oh, shut  _ up _ , Assbutt!" Taylor bit out, slouching further into his chair. "Like  _ you're  _ doing any better." He huffed petulantly, tossing a careless glare in Mike's direction and scowling all the more when the pilot tossed him a cocky wink in reply.

Like Jake, Mike had retained most of his clothing so far, choosing to loose his shoes before anything which might reveal something more satisfactory. 

"Ain't my fault ya both suck at this," Mike snickered quietly. "Ya open books, the pair o' ya."

"Shut up, Mike." Taylor groused, tipping his chin at his husband irritably. "And  _ you _ … deal your stupid card so I can beat you." He demanded haughtily. 

Jake smirked, but did as he was ordered, turning up the fifth and final card in the centre of the table. "Ya know, all we said; is let's play a couple, friendly hands o' poker…  _ you're  _ the one what went an'  _ insisted _ we make it  _ strip _ poker."

Taylor spread his palms, still careful to hide his cards as he made an incredulous expression. "Well,  _ duh _ ," he scoffed, wrinkling his nose in disbelief. "What did you expect me to do?  _ Not _ take the opportunity to take your clothes off?" He snorted, rolling his eyes and shaking his head in exasperation. 

Jake's smirk grew. "How's that workin' out for ya?" He leered, sniggering when Taylor's heated glare flashed up to him.

"It's making divorce look  _ mighty _ appealing, right about now." He hissed, slapping his cards down on the table and simmering in his sulky fury.

"Well damn, Boy Scout…" Jake spread his palms innocently, revealing his much better hand with feigned remorse. "Looks like ya gonna be the first to show off that  _ fine _ birthday suit ya got."

Taylor's dark scowl made Mike snort, his own hand similarly beating Taylor's. "Watch it Darwin, or I'm going to stop inviting you over." He hissed in Mike's direction, narrowing his eyes warningly.

"Invite me better half, ya stuck with me an' all." Mike grinned, throwing Diego a small wink which made his cheeks stain with a pretty shade of pink. "'Sides, Grandpa'll invite me for ya."

"Not if he wants to have sex again for the duration of our  _ remaining  _ marriage." Taylor threatened, a dark smirk twisting his lips when Jake and Mike both paused to exchange an uncertain look.

"He'd never stick to it," Diego snorted, adding his cards to the table and revealing that he'd beaten Taylor as well. "He's too needy."

Mike turned his head and coughed into his palm to hide his bark of laughter, though the wide grin behind his hand revealed his attempted deception. Jake lowered his eyes to the table, biting his lip hard to keep them from twitching into as wide a grin as his best friend beside him.

" _ Betrayal… _ " Taylor hissed, scowling at Diego incredulously. " _ I know thy name! _ " 

Diego lifted his shoulder lightly, smirking at his best friend. "What? You're not actually going to try and  _ deny _ that, are you?" He snickered, raising a brow and propping his chin in his palm on the edge of the table. "Also, shouldn't you be removing something right about now?" He asked smoothly, dropping Taylor a wink that made his jaw drop.

" _ What _ did you do to my best friend?!" He demanded, turning his fury on Mike, who looked torn between proud of his husband and amused at Taylor's behaviour. "He was never this… this…"

"Aye, he's been gettin' real lippy lately…" Mike agreed, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at his husband. "Got a handy 'lil cureall for that, but uh, ain't exactly fit for polite company an' all. 'Sides, I think he enjoys it… an' it jus' makes 'im mouth off all the more."

Taylor shook his head irritably. "You tainted him…" he accused sullenly. "You made him into some sort of confident, sex-crazed, mouthy…"

"You mean he made me like you?" Diego cut in swiftly, grinning lazily at Taylor's sulky pout. "Don't worry, you're still; by far, the biggest ho in town… I just have some training wheels to start catching up now." He added, his tongue briefly running over his teeth as Mike snorted and coughed with Jake, both trying not to show their full amusement. "So… are you taking those off, or are you forfeiting..?" He asked innocently, pointing at Taylor's last item of clothing; his lace panties.

Taylor sniffed at his friend dismissively, rising from his chair in a smooth motion and slowly rolling the tiny garment down his thighs, kicking them off his foot with a smirk when they landed on Jake's face. "I  _ never  _ forfeit." He said, lowering himself back to his chair as if he were languishing upon a throne.

Jake removed the panties from his face with a playful grin, dangling them from his finger and raising his brow. "These the same ones from our weddin' night?"

Taylor looked away haughtily, though the dash of heat in his cheeks gave away his true feelings. "They  _ may _ be…" he said breezily. 

Jake cocked his head to his best friend and lowered his voice conspiratorially. " _ That… _ was a  _ good _ night." He snickered, swinging Taylor's panties around his finger and tossing them lightly toward his friend.

"So ya said," Mike snorted, easily batting the wayward lingerie aside. His eyes drifted to Diego, who even before he spoke again, began to glow with a pretty rose blush which spread down over his bare shoulders. "Gotta admit, matrimony did more for me sex life'n I ever expected it to…"

Taylor sighed heavily, fanning his mouth with his hand as if yawning. "Can we get on with this farce of a game? Or are you all not done with the bragging and the flirting yet?" He demanded haughtily.

Diego smirked over at him. "What's the matter? Feeling left out?" He teased, snickering when Taylor shot him a murderous glare. "Maybe if you didn't suck so much at card games, you wouldn't be such a sourdick." He suggested playfully, as Jake coughed heavily and dealt everyone fresh cards, while Mike bit his lip and rolled his eyes to the ceiling to contain his laughter.

"Trust me, the only thing I  _ suck _ at, most definitely does  _ not  _ make me sour," Taylor replied testily, his eyes cutting to his husband when he snorted loudly.

"I gotta admit,  _ that  _ one's pretty accurate…" he chuckled. "Only thing he sucks  _ on  _ makes him happier'n chocolate truffles." He flashed Taylor a lopsided grin which thawed his husbands icy demeanor and softened his irritated scowl; before continuing. "But suckin' at cards is a  _ whole _ other league from that…"

Taylor grit his teeth together, snatching his cards from the table as three voices snickered childishly around him. "You're  _ all _ fucking assholes. I hate you all." He muttered under his breath, glaring mutinously at his new hand.

"Look at it this way, Taylor; you haven't even got anything else to lose at this point…" Diego grinned over at him as he took his own cards from the table. "So it doesn't even matter that you suck so badly!"

"My sucking skills are  _ exemplary,  _ thankyou very much  _ assbutt _ ." Taylor sniffed haughtily. "I could suck the sin right out of a priest, if I wanted to."

"That… doesn't even make sense…" Diego laughed quietly, shaking his head fondly.

"Yeah, he don't make much sense when he gets all sulky an' broody," Jake sighed, his eyes on his cards. "Think he jus' keeps talkin' so he feels like he's winnin' at somethin'..."

"He  _ is  _ winning at something though!" Diego protested, grinning deviously when Taylor glanced at him with a raised brow. "He's winning at  _ sucking _ !"

Taylor rolled his eyes. "If there was  _ actual _ sucking going on here, of the fun variety, then yes; I would be winning." He huffed, flashing his best friend a betrayed scowl before returning his eyes to his cards. "Maybe then you'd stop being such a smug asshole."

"What, don't like having a friend who's so much like  _ you _ ?" Diego laughed at Taylor's expression, which he tried but ultimately failed to keep from devolving into a sulky pout.

"It's not  _ fair _ !" He finally blurted. " _ I'm  _ supposed to be the sassy, sexy, outrageous one… you're not supposed to be able to make fun of me for it."

"You can still be the outrageous one," Diego offered, making his small bet and watching Jake flip over another card for them. "I don't-" Diego trailed off as he turned towards him, his eyes automatically dropping to Taylor's lap as an amused grin sprang to his lips. "Do you  _ seriously _ have a boner, right now?" 

Jake remained focused on his cards, clearly unsurprised by this development; while Mike snorted and cackled with mirth, pressing his cards to his mouth to try and suppress the sound as much as possible.

Taylor looked at Diego like he'd just sprouted an extra head, wrinkling his nose at the disbelief in his best friends tone. "I'm sitting here  _ naked _ with three of the sexiest guys I know around me, why would you seriously expect me to  _ not  _ have a boner right now?" He retorted incredulously, snorting and shaking his head at Diego's surprise.

Jake sighed and turned to Mike. "I  _ told  _ ya he'd pop first," he drawled, his lips curling into a slow grin. "Pay up, ya tightass."

Mike grinned and grabbed his wallet, retrieving a round coin and flicking it at his friends head. "Same 'gain that mine's got less'n ten minutes, 'fore he joins him."

Diego's jaw dropped in feigned outrage. "Are you  _ betting _ on me?!" He demanded, a grin flickering on his lips.

" _ Oh, em, gee… _ I am Jack's complete and utter shock." Taylor drawled in a bored tone, raising a brow at his friend. "You act like they don't bet on  _ everything _ … besides, it's not like you'll be the only one sporting wood." He snorted, holding his two cards in one hand and dropping his other to his lap, throwing Diego a coy wink as he slowly trailed his index finger along the tall shaft of his hard dick.

"Are you seriously touching yourself..? Like, right now? In front of my eyes?" Diego demanded, unthinkingly throwing away a card and barely noticing the one he got back in return as he stared at Taylor incredulously. "My poor, innocent,  _ undeserving _ eyes…"

"You're married to  _ that _ ," Taylor scoffed, tipping his head toward Mike with a lewd grin. "You're eyes aren't  _ that _ innocent… not anymore."

"I'd take offence to that, but 's actually pretty accurate," Mike agreed cheerfully, exchanging an amused grin with his best friend beside him.

"Ain't exactly a secret, dumbass." Jake sniggered quietly, grinning when Mike playfully kicked him under the table.

"Don't  _ agree _ with him, you'll only  _ encourage _ him!" Diego scolded his husband, choosing to ignore Jake entirely. "You're not the one who has to see him…  _ manhandling _ himself!"

"Aw… what's the matter, Diego?" Taylor drawled, his lips parting as he shuddered and hissed quietly, his thumb dragging over the weeping slit of his dick. "Wish I was manhandling  _ you _ ?"

Diego choked on his next breath, shaking his head as Taylor smirked at him with smug satisfaction. "You-"

"Oops," Taylor interrupted him before he could continue, laying his cards down and leaning back in his chair, curling his hand around himself fully as he winked at Diego. "Looks like you lost that hand,  _ buddy _ ."

Diego blinked, looked at his cards; and then huffed an amused laugh. "Ohhhh, I get it." He chuckled, tossing his cards down and shaking his head. "You distracted me so I would lose and be in the same boat as you, huh?"

Taylor winked again in lieu of answering, gesturing with his free hand toward Diego's last garment. "Well,  _ mister confident _ ?"

Mike snorted, but kept his eyes firmly glued to the cards he was collecting and shuffling, avoiding the glare he could feel his husband throwing his way. Jake folded an arm over his back and scratched his shoulder, grinning at his husband taunting his best friend across the table.

Diego flushed and laid his hands flat on the table, slowly pushing to his feet and clearing his throat as he moved to slide his silk thong down his thighs. "You won't beat me this easy…" he sniffed, lowering himself to perch on the edge of his chair, his back ramped straight and his skin painted with an endearing, full body blush.

"Hmm, we'll see." Taylor mused thoughtfully, examining Diego with new consideration and licking his lips slowly as he let his eyes roam over his best friend with new interest, lingering on his awakening cock; despite Diego's best attempts to hide it. "You know what I could go for right now?" He asked abruptly, drawing in a deep breath and cocking his head as he flicked his eyes up in time to meet his friend's shy, curious look. "I could go for a drink."

Diego's tense posture relaxed slightly at Taylor's easy grin, his awkwardness fading as normal behaviour continued to flow around him. "Well, if it's what you need, it's what you need." He said, lifting his shoulder slightly.

Taylor chuckled quietly, his hand leaving his dick at last as he leaned forward in his chair. "You want one?" He asked, raising a brow as a curious grin twitched at his lips.

Diego frowned briefly at his friend's odd behaviour, before shrugging dismissively. "Sure," he said, glancing across the table at his husband. "Do you want anyth- _ aahhh! _ " Diego started as Taylor slid fluidly from his chair to his knees, crawling across the floor quickly and rising to his knees beside Diego, his hand resting lightly on his knee. "Wh-wh… what are you d-doing?" He babbled, his eyes wide as Taylor's fingers danced across his knee to the inside of his thigh.

"Well, you  _ said _ you wanted me to get a drink…" Taylor said innocently, blinking up at Diego as he smirked. "So, that's what I was gonna do."

"Here ya go," Jake huffed, flicking the round coin back to Mike. "Less'n ten minutes, jus' like ya said." 

Mike caught the coin easily, grinning at his surprised husband and clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "Gotta say, I'm  _ lovin _ ' this game…" he said, his hands busy shifting cards as he stared at Diego; with Taylor poised between his knees, stroking his thigh gently.

"I, uh…" Diego paused, licking his lips. He couldn't exactly deny the now proud erection he was sporting, but, well… neither he or Mike had  _ entertained  _ others since they'd got married, a little over a year ago.

Mike chuckled at his uncertain look, his eyes dropping to Diego's lower lip as he sucked it between his teeth and worried it gently. "'S alright, Spunky…" he assured, dealing cards to himself and Jake, while noticeably skipping Diego and Taylor. "Ain't like we ain't all played nice 'fore." He said, winking at Taylor when he flashed him a sly smirk.

"Dinner, poker  _ an' _ a show, huh?" Jake drawled, collecting his cards and grinning at Taylor as he leaned closer to Diego and flashed his husband an amused look. "Definitely turnin' out to be a pretty swanky night."

Taylor hummed, his lips briefly skimming Diego's shoulder and moving slowly up along his throat to his ear. "And what about  _ you _ , Diego?" He leered seductively, his tongue flicking out to slowly drag over his earlobe. "Want me to help take off those training wheels?" He asked, his palms gliding over Diego's thighs to his hips.

Diego swallowed thickly, tilting his head back and taking a moment to feign consideration. "I suppose," he said in a voice which held the faintest of tremors. "It might not hurt to uh, take a few notes from a master... and all…" his throat closed around his next words, his breath catching as Taylor leaned closer with a victorious smirk.

"You want me to get you a notebook?" He teased, flicking his tongue across Diego's lips while their eyes remained locked intently. "Or do you think you can manage to remember everything?"

Diego licked his lips, watching Taylor's eyes lower briefly to follow the movement, before returning to his own. "I… I never really m-minded… h-having to repeat a class…" he stammered, slowly sliding back in his chair and parting his thighs to allow Taylor to crowd forward and lean against his chest.

"Hmm,  _ wise _ decision." Taylor grinned, tilting his chin forward to brush his lips against Diego's. "You know what they say about practise… practise…  _ practise… _ "

Diego hummed faintly at the soft press of his best friends lips against his own, the kiss strangely delicate, intimate in a way he hadn't expected. Was that due to the nature of their friendship, or was something changing between them?

Right at that moment, Diego wasn't sure he cared either way about finding an answer.

His fingers rose slowly to tentatively cup Taylor's jaw, his lips parting to allow his gently questioning tongue to flick past his teeth curiously. His next soft breath stuck in his throat, as Taylor's palm slid slowly along the inside of his thigh and curled around his cock, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks as Taylor took the advantage and tilted his head to seal his mouth fully over Diego's.

Excitement raced in Taylor's blood, scenarios exploding into his thoughts as he slowly caressed Diego's tongue with his own, his lips gentle but confident as his kiss simmered with unspoken promise and passion. He slid his fingers along the shaft of Diego's dick; a single, slow stroking motion which drew a soft moan from deep in Diego's throat. He smiled as Diego twitched beneath his light touch, humming contently when Diego's lips opened and moved against his hungrily. 

"Damn," Mike chuckled, nodding to the erotic scene across the table as he tossed away a card and dealing himself another. "Ain't seen a porno half so hot as 'at pretty 'lil display…" he murmured to Jake, unwilling to disturb the pair opposite. 

"Ya still need porn?" Jake snorted, glancing away from his husband to grin at his best friend. "I ain't even had the  _ chance _ to look with 'im bein' so damn demandin' all hours o' the day an' night." 

"He likes it bein' on in background sometimes," Mike confessed in a quiet, conspiratorial tone. "Likes feelin' like there's folk watchin', or like he's part o' a crowd."

Jake's brows rose in surprise. "No shit?" He murmured, glancing at Diego as Taylor fluttered his fingertips along Diego's jaw and twisting into his hair, holding him close as he deepened his kiss further. "Well, ain't he a saucy 'lil basket o' surprises?"

"Ya got no idea, Grandpa," Mike snickered, grinning from ear to ear. "But I got an inklin' ya might be 'bout to find out."

Taylor listened to Jake and Mike's quiet exchange, his heart leaping with excitement as Diego kissed him back passionately, slowly stealing the control as he began to delve inquisitively past Taylor's lips. He felt Diego's fingers brush softly over his cheek and down the hollow of his throat, spreading over his shoulder to pull him closer; and an idea blossomed in his mind.

A crazy, glorious idea.

With a soft moan and a sudden gasp for breath, Taylor knocked his forehead to Diego's and parted their lips, grinning as both took the brief opportunity to catch their breath. "Much as I'm…  _ really _ , enjoying this," he murmured breathlessly, pausing to hum softly when Diego's lips brushed against his own in quick, feather-light kisses. "I still haven't got my drink…"

Diego swallowed heavily, his dick twitching in Taylor's palm as he tried and failed to slow his racing heart. "Um," he cleared his throat and licked his lips quickly, Taylor's eyes dropping to the darting pink flesh and rising to meet his friends gaze again once it retreated. "I uh, I could…  _ ahem _ , I could probably help you out there…" he said, pretending not to notice the high pitch of his voice. "I mean, what are best friends for?"

Taylor snickered at the lopsided grin Diego threw him, meeting him for a lingering kiss, before dragging his lips slowly along his jaw. "How 'bout I  _ show _ you?" He whispered, flicking his tongue across the racing pulse in Diego's throat as he slowly sank back to sit on his heels.

With his eyes flicking up to capture Diego's heated stare, Taylor trailed his tongue over Diego's chest, his hot mouth closing over the pert bud of his nipple; suckling it gently and then contrasting the tentative touch with the light scrape of his teeth.

" _ Mmm..! _ " Diego hissed quietly, his fingers trailing slowly to the short spikes of red hair at Taylor's temple, which were just beginning to warm and dampen with the first beads of sweat.

Taylor grinned, his teeth flashing around Diego's nipple, before he released the small nub and laid a wide, open mouthed kiss to one of six faintly raised mounds on his stomach. "Been working out, Diego?" He teased, smirking against Diego's stomach as he inched his lips lower at a pace which was so slow it was torturous, even to himself.

Diego released a breathless huff, glancing at Mike and gasping at the rush of lust which he felt, finding his husbands; and his husbands best friends, eyes riveted on him. "Been working…  _ something _ …" he confessed, returning his eyes to Taylor and flushing with a brilliant burst of heat, as Mike and Jake snickered knowingly.

Taylor grinned, drawing in a deep breath as he pressed his lips to the soft, sensitive skin at the base of Diego's cock, resting his cheek against the shaft tenderly. "It suits you." He whispered softly, turning his head and gently flicking his tongue against the hard flesh which practically blazed against his cheek.

Diego gulped in a sharp breath, a strangled moan erupting from him in shaky bursts, as Taylor dipped his fingers over the base of his dick and carefully gathered his balls in his palm, rolling them slowly and gently massaging them. His lips shuffled along the shaft of his erection, soft and warm against the hard flesh.

Taylor's dark blue eyes held a multitude of promises when he flicked them up to meet Diego's David stare. His brow furrowed in concentration, his lips parted and a pretty rouge colouring his cheeks and over his nose; Taylor wasn't sure he'd seen anything so beautiful before… his husband not included.

With his hand drifting from Diego's balls to the waiting, hard shaft; Taylor dipped his head forward and dragged his tongue across the weeping slit at the head of his dick, deliberately taking his time exhaling his warm breath onto the now damp skin. He grinned lopsidedly as Diego shivered tellingly, his fingers twitching in his hair as if they ached to clutch and to pull. Taylor hoped they soon would.

With his eyes locked intimately with Diego's, he parted his lips and ran out his tongue, trailing slowly from the slit, over the fleshy head and along the hard shaft. His lips closed in a soft kiss to Diego's scrotum, before his tongue once again trailed along the shaft of his dick, retracing its previous path in reverse.

Diego held his breath, his heart swollen to at least three times its usual size and hovering at the base of his throat. Anticipation made him  _ ache _ , as Taylor teased him within an inch of his sanity. " _ Please _ ," he finally croaked, a trembling whisper that was almost barely audible, though he was distantly aware that all three other parties heard him.

Taylor smiled, a rush of triumph spearing through him as he pressed his lips firmly to the head of Diego's cock; a chaste kiss which left his lips coated with a thin sheen of pre-cum. With slow deliberacy, he pulled away and licked his lips, moaning lewdly; before lowering his head again and this time, parting his lips around the soft head.

" _ O-ohhh..! _ " Diego's relieved,  _ tortured _ exclaim had Mike shifting in his seat, his eyes riveted to his husband as intently as Jake's beside him were riveted to Taylor; both at last, having forgotten their cards entirely.

Taylor scraped his lower teeth over the mushroom ridge of Diego's dick, ever mindful of the sensitivity of the soft flesh and quickly soothing the area with his tongue, as he sucked the head of his best friend's cock briefly; before softly retreating. 

Diego whimpered, afraid the small taste would be all he'd receive after such extended teasing. He was inordinately relieved when Taylor's lips pulled briefly into a knowing grin, before sliding slowly down the shaft of his dick again.

Three times, Taylor teased by only attending to the head of his cock, but then his teasing abruptly switched to an intense need and desire; and he hummed in his throat as he slowly sank down to swallow Diego's dick, all the way to the base. 

He closed his eyes, a dull groan rumbling in his throat as the weight of Diego's dick sat within him, his girth blocking his airway. For a full five seconds, Taylor sat, his eyes locked intently with Diego's as his dick rest snug and warm in his throat. Then he winked; and Diego knew he was lost.

Taylor sucked as he slowly raised his head, moaning softly as Diego's fingers at last clamped tightly in his hair, tugging a fistful of short, red locks and urging him to return his head into his lap. He flicked his tongue across the profusely leaking slit at the head of Diego's dick; and then obliged his unspoken request eagerly, revelling in the soft, breathy moans of his best friend as he ran his lips back and forth over Diego's hard shaft, sucking the flesh in eager hopes of his long promised drink.

Diego's mind was void of thoughts, past the need to entwine his fingers in Taylor's hair, to tip his head back against his chair and watch in fascination as his best friend sucked him to the precipice of orgasm; and then teased him away again, repeating the build up and working Diego into a restless frenzy of need. " _ Taylor _ -" he hissed, his lips parting in a gasp as he felt his face creased with an awe which bordered on painful. He pressed Taylor's head back down roughly, a deep moan building in his throat as he bucked his hips upward urgently.

Taylor was thrilled by the encouragement, swallowing around Diego's cock and humming eagerly when his friend cried out in both joy and frustration; withheld from the ultimate release which he sought, by Taylor's fingers, abruptly curling tight around the base of his cock. With a reluctant groan, Taylor slowly pulled away to kiss and mouth at Diego's dick, staring up at him from beneath heavily lidded eyes, his breathing ragged as his skin glittered with sweat.

"Hey, Diego…" he rasped thickly, licking his lips and then moaning as he briefly sucked the head of Diego's dick between his lips, unable to fully resist the urge. With a great force of will he pulled back again, biting his lip until he felt in control enough to speak again, his hand moving slowly but firmly over Diego's hard, throbbing shaft. "How'd you wanna be inside me?" He asked roughly, mouthing at the side of Diego's dick softly.

Diego's lips parted in a silent moan, his breath escaping him in a quiet hiss as he rocked his hips toward his best friend. "I  _ was, _ " he groaned, closing his eyes as he remembered the fantastic warmth which had encompassed him so tightly. "I'd  _ love _ to get back..." he admitted without thinking, his breathing heavy and irregular as his heart beat wildly in his chest.

Taylor flushed with pride, pressing his lips to Diego's stomach and kissing his way up to his sternum quickly. "That's great and all… but not what I meant." He said in a rush, nipping Diego's collarbone as he rose fully to his knees. "I _meant_... that I want you to _fuck_ _me_." He whispered, his lips parting even as he grinned, hovering just out of Diego's reach.

Diego whined low in his throat, his hand sliding over Taylor's hip to grip his ass tightly. "You want me to?" He asked thickly, capturing Taylor's lips briefly in a searing, passionate kiss.

"I want you to." Taylor whispered in confirmation, gasping as Diego let his fingers drift from the fleshy glone of his ass, to the crevice where his entrance lay, stroking the area tentatively. "I  _ need _ you to." He added eagerly, rocking his hips toward Diego and allowing his wandering finger to slip over his entrance curiously; surprised and yet utterly  _ unsurprised _ to feel the firm stud of a plug.

Diego glanced at Mike, his brow furrowing slightly with uncertainty. Mike swallowed thickly and looked to Jake, who in turn seemed speechless, though unsurprised by the latest development. "If 's what he needs, 's what he needs," he finally coughed. Mike looked back at Diego and winked, grinning broadly as his husband turned his head and captured Taylor's lips in a deep and hungry kiss.

"Guess we ain't invited, huh?" Mike chuckled, raising a brow when Taylor broke free of Diego's kiss and turned toward him, a soft shudder rippling through him as Diego's lips fell to the sweat dampened skin of his throat instead. 

"You're invited…" he rasped, moaning softly and arching to allow his friend more room, as Diego dragged his teeth over a particularly sensitive area of his neck. "Just… not yet." He added, grinning mischievously and turning toward his husband. " _ Love you… _ " he whispered, tilting his head back but maintaining an intense eye contact with Jake, as Diego kissed along his throat with hungry passion.

Jake chuckled, gathering the cards on the table and raising a brow at Mike. "How 'bout a round o' double or nothin'?" He suggested, smirking broadly as his best friend laughed and nodded.

"Oughta give 'em time to finish whatever warm up they got goin' on…" he agreed easily.

Taylor turned his head and captured Diego's lips in a heated kiss, his teeth nipping at Diego's bottom lip before he pulled back. "Come with me," he breathed, touching his lips to Diego's again briefly, before rising to his feet and wavering unsteadily, feeling somewhat like a stumbling drunkard from the onslaught of arousal which had overwhelmed him… or perhaps it was just the sudden rush of blood to his otherwise numb legs.

Diego blushed darkly, an almost shy smile on his face as he followed Taylor to his feet and similarly swayed before finding his balance. His eyes dropped to Taylor's erection, the head of which was a swollen, angry red. "Need some help there?" He asked, raising a brow as he curled his fingers around Taylor's shaft and stroked slowly, teasing a large, pearly bead of pre-cum from the slit.

" _ Nnn-! _ " Taylor hissed at the unexpected touch, his hand flying to Diego's wrist and clutching tightly. He mewled softly when his friends lips found his own, parting to exchange a sweet, hot breath of air between them. "Leave it," he muttered, lowering his hand and sliding his fingers between Diego's, tugging gently as he backed up three steps and then turned to lead the way out of the dining room. 

"You look ready to burst, even more than  _ me _ and it was  _ my dick _ that was-" Diego said as they walked through the hall, falling silent when Taylor flashed a quick grin over his shoulder, taking the stairs two at a time and forcing Diego to do the same by keeping a tight hold on his hand.

"Trust me, I'll be fine." He promised, winking as they reached the top landing and turning around the railing. "The wait while I see  _ you _ lose it is more my thing…" he said, walking backward and leading Diego into his and Jake's bedroom, as he bit his lip and fluttered his eyelashes at his best friend.

"I had no idea you were such a masochist," Diego laughed, following after Taylor and glancing back at the large bed he knew his best friend shared with his husband.

Taylor grinned. "Wait 'til you see what a sadist I can be," he murmured, before leaning into Diego and claiming his lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

Diego hummed in surprise but did not fight the sudden development, instead threading the fingers of his free hand into Taylor's short, damp hair and pulling him closer. His thumb swept across the back of Taylor's hand softly, before releasing him to slide slowly across to his hip.

" _ Mmm _ !" Taylor gasped, wrenching his lips free of Diego's and swallowing thickly as Diego's lips dipped and skimmed inquisitively at his throat. "Not that I'm impatient or anything, but…" he breathed, grinning at Diego as he lifted his head and raising both hands, pushing sharply at his chest.

" _Oof-_!" Diego spluttered, laughing as he landed with a soft bounce on the mattress. "Right… not impatient _at_ _all_." He snorted, brushing his hair from his eyes and blushing warmly as he peeked up at Taylor and shifted back to brace himself on his elbows.

Taylor smirked, strolling quickly around the edge of the bed and pulled open a bedside drawer. "Trust me, you'll know when I'm impatient." He said, winking as he glanced into the open drawer and plucked out two items quickly, hiding them behind his back and sauntering back around the bed. "Now, Diego…" he purred, kneeling on the end of the bed and shuffling closer to his sprawled best friend. "Do you trust me?" He asked innocently, dropping his hidden items and leaning over Diego, bracing his palms just about his friends shoulders.

"Um, right now or, uh… in general?" He asked, swallowing heavily and licking his lips as he leaned back against the mattress and lifted his hand to Taylor's forearm, trailing his fingers up to his bicep as he leaned closer.

"Does it make a difference?" Taylor breathed, brushing their lips together lightly.

" _ Hm-mm… _ " Diego hummed a vaguely dismissive sound, his hand rising to the back of Taylor's neck and drawing him closer as he traded soft, lingering,  _ teasing _ kisses with him. 

Taylor's blood roared in his ears, his heartthudding almost as wildly as he could feel Diego's against his chest, when he was pulled against his friendly eagerly. He moaned quietly, sucking Diego's lip between his teeth and worrying it softly, before releasing it and drawing back with a sly grin, kissing his throat tenderly. He followed the pulsing vein with his tongue, shuffling back as Diego's fingers alternately clutched and released his hair; soft sounds of pleasure and encouragement peeling from his lips.

"I sure hope Mike appreciates how damn lucky he is…" he murmured, his teeth grazing Diego's nipple, his tongue quickly flicking forward to soothe the small sting. "You are  _ beautiful  _ laid out like this… and  _ so _ expressive, it's fucking beyond sexy." He said, nipping Diego's hip and flashing him a coy smirk. "I can't believe you hid this from me."

"Not all of us are so keen to brag everything about our sex lives to everyone we know… or so loudly." Diego replied, shaking his eyes from his hair and peering down at Taylor as he kissed along his abdomen. 

"And yet, you have fantasies of people watching you? Seeing you… like  _ this? _ " Taylor drawled playfully, slowly closing his lips over the head of Diego's dick and sucking him into his throat. He paused, swallowing as Diego gasped and moaned loudly, his fingers curling tight in the hair on the back of Taylor's head and holding him against him. Taylor whined softly, turning his hips as his dick throbbed with longing. Carefully, he curled his fre hand around the base of his cock, squeezing tightly and squashing his own arousal down for the time being.

Slowly, Taylor lifted his head, sucking Diego's shaft until only the head lingered, his eyes flicking up to Diego's burning gaze as he dragged his tongue across the slit. " _ O-oh!"  _ Diego cried, squeezing the back of Taylor's neck as he canted his hips upward, thrusting his dick into his friends throat and gasping as he touched flesh briefly, before quickly retreating and babbling apologetically. "O-oh, Taykor! I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… I just… you were-"

Taylor chuckled as he rose from Diego's cock, sitting back on his haunches and closing his eyes as he sucked in a deep breath and bit his lip. "God… you're gonna make this hard." He huffed, cracking one eye and smirking down at his best friend. "Not that things arent already  _ hard _ , huh?" He snickered, as Diego peered at him worriedly. Taylor sighed. "I usually have to  _ beg _ Jake to do that… he worries about hurting me but I  _ love  _ knowing I made him; and now  _ you, _ feel that good." He explained, soothing his friends concerns.

Diego relaxed slightly, trusting his friend to be honest during something so intimate. "You like..?" He asked, biting his lip and lowering his eyes as he darkened with a blush which covered him from head to toe.

"A domination," Taylor mused, shuddering gently and half averting his face as he tried to wrestle back control of his body. "A deep throat fucking… to be,  _ ah… _ " he hissed, gritting his teeth for an extended pause, before exhaling a deep breath and smiling down at Diego. "To give up control and trust my partner to take pleasure from me, however he sees fit… and to know that, gives me pleasure in return." He said, shrugging a shoulder negligently. "I'm not  _ always _ just a needy little whore. Not behind closed doors, anyway." He added slyly, smirking and winking at Diego as he shuffled backward on the bed and knelt between Diego's parted knees.

Diego lifted his head, his brow furrowing as Taylor grabbed one of the two items he'd dropped on the bed. "Wh… what are you doing..?" He asked, his breath quickening as he watched Taylor lay himself on his stomach, curling his arms behind his thighs and pulling Diego down the bed toward him. "I th-thought you asked me to f-fuck  _ you _ …" he babbled, his fingers clutching at the bed sheets beneath him.

Taylor smirked. "I did; and trust me, we'll get to that part soon enough…" he promised, lowering his head and mouthing softly at Diego's balls. "But… I wanted do something else first. Before your husband comes to join the party... or mine, for that matter." He said playfully, trailing his nose over the sensitive skin beneath Diego's scrotum and exhaling a warm breath over his ass. "Will you let me? Or would you rather just… get inside me now?"

"Oh gee, lemme think," Diego gasped, digging his heels into the bed and throwing his head back against the sheets, as Taylor slowly dragged his tongue over Diego's entrance in a deliberate tease. " _ Fuck _ ..! Don't stop…" he pleaded in the ghost of a whisper, his body arching from the bed as Taylor's tongue continued to lather and tantalise the soft, crinkled flesh of his ass hole.

Taylor hummed in vague acknowledgement, but thankfully did as he was bid; not even pausing to reply as he sealed his lips over the area and flicked his tongue eagerly. He stroked, licked and teased Diego's entrance, smothering the area in saliva before probing gently at the tight ring. Diego's soft praise and moans were a music he never wanted to switch off; encouraging and even  _ begging _ him to continue.

Taylor wanted to be thorough, to savour what he hoped would only be the first of their bedroom adventures together. As he cupped the back of Diego's thighs in his hands, massaging and squeezing the globes of his ass; his tongue was a restless mercenary, probing into his friend and eventually thrusting deep into him, much as he hoped Diego would soon be thrusting  _ something _ into  _ him _ .

Diego cursed, whined, begged and moaned. His heart felt fit to explode already; and Taylor was  _ still _ only teasing him with foreplay. He rocked his hips, pressing back against Taylor's questing tongue and gripping his own hair, tugging at the roots and barely keeping from tearing them out in his distracted state. " _ Oh… Taylor! Ahh! I- _ " he whined, turning his face to the cool sheets and panting heavily as he tried to calm himself. " _ P… please… _ "

Taylor hesitated, humming as he pulled his tongue back into his mouth and kissed Diego's ass softly, reluctantly withdrawing from his feast. "Damn," he rasped, licking his swollen lips slowly and peering down at Diego, whose body was glistening with sweat, appearing as if he'd been painted with diamonds. "You look wrecked…" he laughed, grinning broadly.

Diego swallowed thickly, blinking slowly and managing a lopsided smile. "I feel wrecked," he admitted, closing his eyes and hissing as Taylor slowly dragged a finger through the bead of pre-cum which had rolled down his dick. "But… I'm not ready to let this end yet…" his voice dropped to barely a whisper, but he knew Taylor heard him all the same.

Taylor hummed fondly, pressing a lingering kiss to the inside of Diego's knee until his friend peeled his eyes open to look up at him. "Glad to hear it." He snickered, turning to grab the other item he'd dropped on the bed and spreading his legs, sitting back on his heels with his neglected cock weeping proudly; as he studiously ignored it. "Now, gimme a second, okay?" He asked, snickering as he popped the cap from a small bottle and squeezed a liberal amount onto his fingers.

"Uh," Diego blinked; and then shuddered, his lips parting in a soft cry as something small, round and  _ well lubricated _ touched his sensitive entrance. " _ Mmm! _ " He gasped, his back arching as Taylor placed a restraining hand on his hip, while gently encouraging the first small bead into him.

" _ Shh, shh shh… _ " he murmured soothingly, biting his lip as he struggled to maintain his thin hold on his self control, his hand trembling from the effort of not quickly thrusting the beads into his friend. "Just trust me, Diego… trust me…" he breathed, leaning in to mouth at Diego's inner thigh and licking his balls softly. 

"Just…  _ oh _ !" Diego moaned, his brow creasing as he reached for Taylor and cupped his cheek in his palm. "Taylor…  _ please… _ " he pleaded helplessly, his chest rising and falling laboriously as his cock  _ ached _ for release.

Taylor took a deep, shuddering breath, glancing down at his hand and easing two more beads into his friend. "Taylor!" Diego cried, his lips trembling as Taylor closed his eyes and slid another bead into him. "You're gonna  _ kill me _ before I get into you at this rate, I swear-" he but out tightly, gasping and letting himself fall back on the bed tiredly. 

Taylor glanced down, finding just two more beads to enter his friend; the largest of the thread. "Hold still," he whispered, a soft moan escaping his own throat as he carefully but firmly pushed both into his friend with one, slow movement.

Diego arched toward him, gasping and moaning loudly, drowning out the small sounds of arousal which Taylor had voiced. "Fuck… you really  _ are _ a sadist, too…" he panted, crying out when Taylor gave the beads a tentative tug, testing them and grinning when they stayed out inside his friend.

"You ain't seen  _ nothing  _ yet," he chuckled, finally relaxing and leaning over his friend, capturing his lips in a kiss which began soft and gentle, but which slowly became hungry, passionate and demanding. Diego's hands reached for his sides, smoothing over them eagerly and gripping his hips, pulling him into his lap and then dipping to squeeze the round rump of his ass cheeks.

Diego's kiss was feverish, his fingers tight as he clutched Taylor's ass and rocked against him, his dick rutting snugly against Taylor's; trapped between them and creating a delicious friction which teased soft whimper and moans from them both.

Taylor whined, arching his back and rolling his hips at Diego's eager encouragement. He nipped Diego's lip, soothing the area quickly with his tongue. He slid his hand over Diego's shoulder, following his arm all the way to his splayed fingers, which he squeezed tighter on his ass; and then encouraged them further, brushing them purposely over the stud of the plug in his ass.

" _ Mm! _ " Diego gasped, his lips parting from Taylor's as he flicked his eyes over his face curiously. "Do you just  _ always _ have one of these in?" He asked breathlessly, his chest heaving as he tried to suck in some much needed air.

Taylor smiled, his eyes gleaming with excitement as he leaned down and kissed the side of Diego's throat softly. "Only special occasions or get togethers. "He admitted with a quiet chuckle. "You never know when you might need a good stretching…" he mumbled against Diego's sweat studded skin. "Saves a lot of urgent fumbling around and let's you get straight to the fun."

Diego's breath hitched as Taylor grazed his throat with his teeth. "What if the urgent fumbling  _ is _ fun?" He asked, vaguely curious but  _ far  _ more interested in the solid stud which Taylor was rubbing his fingers over.

"Hmm… I guess it can be sometimes," Taylor sighed, shivering as Diego teasingly prodded the plug deeper into his ass. "But then, sometimes you just have a hope and a lot of impatience."

Diego turned his head, dislodging Taylor from his throat and looking at him in surprise. "You…" he swallowed thickly, blinking as Taylor smiled at him and nuzzled his jaw affectionately. "H-how long have you wanted this?" He asked.

"Diego," Taylor snorted, grinning at his friend fondly. "I've  _ always _ wanted this… I just wasn't ever sure you'd be open to it too." He said, biting his lip and averting his eyes as if suddenly shy, lifting a shoulder awkwardly. "I mean, fooling around with Jake while I fool around with Mike is one thing; and we haven't since you got married because… well, I know that first year is always so sweet and special," he babbled quickly, blushing beneath Diego's burning, intense stare. "But tonight, well… you were all sassy and we were already both naked-"

"And you had a plug in your ass, ready." Diego interrupted with a small snort, shaking his head slowly in disbelief, as he lifted his fingers to Taylor's darkening cheek.

"Yeah well," Taylor grumbled awkwardly, turning his head and kissing Diego's fingers softly. "It never hurts to be optimistic…" he huffed, smiling with unfamiliar shyness as Diego peered up at him.

Slowly, Diego lifted his face, pressing his lips to Taylor's and drawing him into a slow, deep kiss. Taylor whined needily; and Diego released his lips with a grin, knocking their foreheads together tenderly. "Got a problem there, Taylor?" He snickered, as Taylor poured at him with watery eyes.

" _ Please _ , Diego," he whined, arching over his friend and dragging his fingers back to his ass. " _ Please _ fuck me now…"

Diego grinned. "I thought you were a sadist?" He said, sliding his fingers around the stud and teasing Taylor by gently testing the resistance around it.

" _ O-ooh..! _ " He moaned loudly, rocking his hips forward and trying to lever the plug from him, though Diego followed the motion and kept the plug firmly in place. "I  _ was… _ but now I want to be fucked! C'mon, Diego… I've been good to you! Please..?" He pleaded pitifully, jutting out his lower lip and moaning softly as Diego teased him a moment longer.

"Hmm, I  _ guess  _ you have been kinda good to me…" he admitted, smirking as he pulled gently on the plug and slowly removed it from his friend.

" _ Oh! _ " Taylor cried, shuddering and whining with loss as the plug left him, rocking his hips urgently over Diego and gasping when his friend held him still.

"Come here," Diego said thickly, taking a deep breath while he had the chance and caressing the globe of Taylor's ass as he complied, leaning against him and kissing his lips tenderly. " _ Mmm… _ " he moaned quietly, his fingers questing to Taylor's entrance and stroking it lightly, before his hand fell away to his dick. With three strong strokes, he was slick with pre-cum, and he tilted his hips up toward his friend. "Taylor…" he breathed, nudging the head of his cock against Taylor's ass, groaning as he rut briefly between his cheeks; and then realigned himself carefully.

"Diego-" Taylor's urgent whisper transformed into a strained wail of relief, as Diego tentatively rocked his hips and slowly nudged himself inside of his friend, slowly easing himself all the way, until Taylor sat snugly over him.

Diego groaned, hiding Taylor against him as he rolled his hips slowly, his eyelids fluttering closed as the beads shifted in his ass; while his dick throbbed eagerly, fully sheathed within his friend. "Are you-?" He began to ask, but was silenced by Taylor's feverish kiss, sucking his lower lip between his teeth and whining pleadingly.

"Diego… shut up and fuck me…" he demanded in a breathy whisper as their lips brushed frantically, a soft moan spilling from his lips as Diego bucked beneath him and moved the beads in his ass; as well as his dick within Taylor. "Don't stop…" he pleaded, cupping Diego's cheek as he pressed his hot, sweat speckled forehead to his friends.

Diego swallowed heavily, gritting his teeth as he slapped both palms to Taylor's ass; startling a deep throated moan from him, as he obediently drew back his hips, before quickly snapping them upward again.

" _ O-oh!"  _ Taylor cried out, his heart hammering as his brow wrinkled against Diego's, his eyes fluttering shut at the intense rush of euphoria which pulsed through him. He rolled his hips to meet the tentative, steady thrust of Diego's hips, finding a rhythm with him which satisfied them both. " _ Fuuuuuck… _ " he hissed, his lips momentarily captured by his best friend, before he arched his back and gripped Diego's arms tightly.

Diego hummed in agreement, too distracted by the tight warmth clamped around his dick or the shifting beads in his ass, to form a verbal response. He gasped at the rush of cooler air, as Taylor sank back, kissing the centre of his chest, before sitting upright above him. " _ Fuck! _ " He cursed loudly, moaning at the change of angle and with how his dick now brushed Taylor's prostate.

" _ Ooh-ohhh..! _ " Taylor whined, his face turned toward the ceiling as he shivered and tensed above him. "Oh… I knew this would be amazing…" he panted thickly, slowly lowering his eyes to Diego.

As Diego's fingers crept along Taylor's thighs, Taylor gently lifted his hip, rising slowly and flashing Diego a sly grin, before sinking down on his cock; just as torturously slow as he'd risen. "You could have told me…" he huffed, locking his lips and trying to steady the erratic thud of his heart. 

Taylor smirked. "I just did." He teased, snickering as Diego rolled his eyes at him.

"Are you this mouthy when Jake fucks you?" He wondered distractedly, his lips parting around a tapering moan, as Taylor repeated his torturously slow rise and fall.

"Hmm, pretty much," Taylor admitted, grinning down at him. "Until he either finds a better use for my mouth or fucks me so hard that the only thing I can form is vague sounds and one word demands…" 

"Hmm," Diego mused thoughtfully, his palms sliding up Taylor's hips and curving over his ass possessively, drawing his hips back and snapping forward abruptly. Taylor's responding cry was loud, needy and gleeful; a combination Diego was keen to hear more of. "A bit like that?" He asked with badly feigned innocence.

"A  _ lot _ of that…" Taylor pleaded breathlessly, his neglected dick twitching as he repeated his own torturously slow rise and fall. "A lot, lot,  _ lot _ of that…  _ please, _ Diego, please, please,  _ please _ -" he moaned, his head rolling back on his shoulders as Diego complied with his pleading, thrusting in slow, deep motions which perfectly countered Taylor's own slow movements.

Diego's eyes were transfixed as Taylor's body moved fluidly with his own, his ass hugging Diego's dick tightly, his legs parted wide over his hips to afford him a wonderful view of his dick being sucked eagerly into Taylor's ass with each thrust; while Taylor's own dick pointed at him accusingly, leaking pre-cum which dripped to slowly form a small puddle on Diego's stomach as their intimacy continued.

Diego groaned, lifting his hand to Taylor's cock and stroking him slowly. Taylor's resulting cry was both beautiful and encouraging, urging him to stroke again, before his hand was batted away quickly.

"Not yet…" Taylor muttered, his slow pace faltering as he quickly dropped himself into Diego's lap, impaling himself on his dick.

Diego took advantage of Taylor's momentary distraction, curling both hands over his hips to his ass and gripping tightly. He held his breath; and then thrust upward in short, deep motions, eliciting a string of surprised curses and wanton moans from Taylor, as he leaned forward reached up into his hair and pulled hard, turning his face into his own arm and biting softly to try and muffle his passionate cries and pleas.

"Well hell," a low drawl at the doorway startled Diego, his momentum breaking as he released his held breath and panted heavily, his heart surely fit to explode in his chest. "Looks to me like losin' jus' got a  _ whole _ lot more appealin'..." he turned his head to watch Mike stride toward him, his tiger stripe thong swaying with the clear outline of his erection within. "Lookin' good, Hot Stuff." He murmured, leaning over the edge of the bed and leaning down to kiss his shoulder tenderly. "How ya holdin' up?"

"I…" Diego's breath caught, his fingers squeezing Taylor's ass as he rode him with slow, torturous deliberacy. 

Mike chuckled knowingly. "Aye…" he mused, kissing Diego's shoulder again and toying with the damp ends of his hair, before casting a look at Jake, who had pressed himself flush against his husband's back, his hand lightly curled around his throat to tilt his head back. "He's been havin' a  _ real _ good time. Ain't far offa the end o' this race… 'less we slow 'em down a 'lil…"

"That true, huh?" Jake purred lowly in Taylor's ear, causing him to shiver as he moaned with delight at the feel of Jake's bare skin against his own. "Ya been showin' ya buddy there a  _ good time _ ?" He drawled, his stubble tickling Taylor's jaw as he kissed him softly. "Ya almost had yaself a party…  _ without _ invitin' ya own husband?"

"Almost…" Taylor admitted, his ass snug around Diego's dick as he slowly rocked and rolled his hips over him. "But I knew you'd show up to make the finale… or the encore." He said, glancing sideways at his husband and casting him a sly smirk.

"An' jus'... whaddaya have in mind for this,  _ finale _ ?" Jake murmured, trailing his nose through the damp hair just behind Taylor's ear lobe.

"Well… I was kind of hoping…" he whispered, his eyes dropping slowly to where Mike was locked in a deep kiss with his husband.

" _ Ahhh _ … I see," Jake chuckled, following his husbands gaze and inhaling deeply, burying his nose in his short hair for a moment, before placing his lips beside his ear. "An'... jus' where am  _ I _ gonna fit in ya 'lil fantasy?" He whispered curiously, squeezing Taylor's throat beneath his palm carefully, while slowly dragging his thumb along his dick. "Am I gonna be ya audience, encouragin' ya'll while I watch an'... deal with meself?" He asked, worrying Taylor's earlobe between his teeth softly, while his husband whimpered and gasped as he slowly rose Diego's throbbing dick. "Or… am I gonna get to play with the group?"

"You're such a bastard…" Taylor hissed, his lips parting in a loud moan which even separated Mike and Diego from their kiss, their eyes rising to him. "You have a role to play too. Just… not yet." He breathed, tensing a shuddering as he whimpered and arched back against his husband.

Jake quickly gripped the base of Taylor's cock, squeezing just tight enough to stave off the orgasm which had almost overwhelmed him, until Taylor whined and mewled pathetically at him. "Jake…  _ Jake _ …"

"Alright, alright, Boy Scout…  _ shhh _ ," Jake murmured, kissing him softly and teasing his tongue for an extended pause, before pulling back and knocking their foreheads together. "Mike… get up here, ya lazy bastard."

Mike raised a questioning brow, exchanging a brief glance and a kiss with his husband, before he rose to his knees beside his best friend. "Ya bellowed, Grandpa?" He asked, fighting to keep a straight face.

"Taylor's got himself in a snit," Jake explained, turning to his friend and releasing Taylor's dick to palm at his best friends covered erection. "See, he's gone an' got it in his head he wants ya to follow in Shorty's steps… so to speak."

Mike blinked, his face splitting into a grin. "That so?" He snickered, glancing down at Diego. "I dunno, he's lookin' pretty into this… think takin' his place now'd likely get me kicked outta bed for the rest o' the month. At  _ least _ ." He said, gently dragging his fingernails over Diego's chest. "Much as I…  _ really _ wanna taste o' that," he sighed, turning his gaze to Taylor longingly. "I aint sure 's worth bein' in the doghouse for so damn long…"

"Well," Jake chuckled, running his hand up Mike's chest to his shoulder, curling behind his neck and drawing him close so he could plant a deep, passionate kiss upon his lips. "Probably jus' as well he don't want ya to take his place… he wants ya to ride _ with  _ 'im." He breathed against his lips, grinning as Mike reared back and blinked at Taylor in surprise.

"No shit?" He said bluntly, shaking his head. "Ya mean it?" 

Taylor nodded slowly, his eyes on Diego as he wiggled his eyebrows. "You… and  _ him _ , both fucking me; touching each other  _ in me _ ." He said, his voice stolen by a small, trembling moan. "I  _ want _ it." He gasped, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks as Jake kissed along the line of his jaw tenderly.

Mike cut his eyes to his best friend, swallowing heavily as Jake smirked back at him and continued to kiss Taylor's jaw. "Ya alright with that? Kinda more'n what I expected tonight might lead to…"

"Am I the only one came here tonight  _ not _ expecting sex?" Diego asked breathlessly, biting his lip to stave off the rising sense of arousal he felt from listening to Taylor's desires.

"Probably." His husband replied, glancing at him with a find, lopsided grin. "Might've made a decent start, but ya still pretty innocent Spunky…"

Diego pouted at his husband, before snapping his hips upward sharply, thrusting himself deep into Taylor and startling a blissful cry from him. " _ O-oh! _ " He gasped, shuddering and writhing against Jake, desperately seeking the extra friction which he desired.

"If ya doin' this, ya better hurry it up," Jake warned, his gaze serious as he looked at his best friend. "He's needy, an' if ya don't wanna, then 's fine… I ain't afraid o' takin' ya place," he said, grinning when Taylor moaned softly, gripping Jake's arm tightly and glancing sideways at him urgently.

"Ya ain't got no qualms with the pair o' us bein' in ya husband? At once?" Mike queried, raising a brow when Jake just grinned at him with a small frown of confusion. "I once saw ya punch a fella jus' for  _ lookin' _ at 'im!"

Jake cocked his head, still grinning as he brushed his fingers over Mike's cheek. "He weren't  _ you _ ." He said frankly, as if such a thing should have been obvious. "Look, ya fooled 'round with 'im before… what's the difference now?"

"The difference is…" Mike exclaimed, exhaling a deep breath and leaning his face into Jake's palm as he looked down at his husband, who nodded quickly in silent understanding and agreement. "Difference is, we feel this changes shit… has already, these two humpin' like horny schoolboys all night … addin' me to this mix, well… we ain't so sure shits gonna go back 'gain."

Jake chuckled quietly, drawing Mike closer and kissing him slowly. "What makes ya think we wanna go back?" He drawled against his lips a moment later, raising a brow when Mike blinked in surprise. "We ain't exactly ever had a normal friendship, Mike… can ya really say this'll be so different? So bad?" He asked.

Mike hesitated, glancing at Diego, who exhaled a shuddering breath and licked at the fingers which Mike trailed over his lips. " _ Love you _ …" Diego whispered softly.

" _ O-ooohhh..!"  _ Taylor moaned loudly, Mike's eyes flicking up to him suddenly. " _ Please-! _ " He whined, his jaw half hung open ashe rocked against Diego with a soft slap of their skin colliding.

"Mike, if ya don't wanna, jus' say," Jake said urgently but not unkindly. "But he needs-"

"I do," he said, squeezing Diego's shoulder as his husband's face lit with a glorious, relieved smile. " _ We _ do." He rectified, stealing a brief kiss from Jake, before moving to kneel at Taylor's side and kiss him deeply. "Ya want some o'  _ this _ , Spitfire?" He murmured, rutting his tiger stripe thong against Taylor's hip.

"Yuh-huh…" Taylor shivered as he nodded eagerly, his tongue flicking out to catch Mike's lip briefly, before he turned his head to kiss his husband instead. "Please,  _ please _ , please…"

"Soon, Boy Scout," Jake promised, brushing Taylor's hair from his clammy brow and helping Mike remove his ridiculous thong, before he moved around behind Taylor.

Immediately, Mike cackled, looking up from the telling string of anal beads, which hung from his husbands entrance. "Ya full o' surprises, pair o' ya…" he snickered, kissing Taylor's shoulders softly as he ran his hands up his arms, kneeling with his legs spread wide behind him. "Did ya know Grandpa..? Ya 'lil  _ Boy Scout _ went an' stuffed me other half, 'fore he started ridin' 'im?"

Jake grinned and looked at Taylor in mild amusement. "Did ya really?" He asked, snickering when Taylor offered him only a dopey grin in reply. "I love ya… ya know that?" He laughed, his fingers delving into Taylor's damp hair, holding him close as he delved forward and kissed him passionately, swallowing his moans and whines eagerly.

Mike grinned against Taylor's skin, glancing down at the bed and noting the bottle of lubricant. With a faint hum, he leaned back on his heels and snatched the bottle up, popping the cap and pouring a liberal dose into his hand. With a quiet grunt, his brow furrowing in concentration, Mike spread the lube over his dick, stroking himself slowly as he inhaled and exhaled with slow, controlled breaths. He glanced down, his lips twitching with amusement as he reached for the thread of the anal beads, unable to resist giving them a short, sharp bursting gentle tugs.

" _ Aahhh! _ " Diego cried, gasping and bucking eagerly into Taylor, who whined and bit Jake's lip in his excitement. " _ You bastard… d-don't- hnnn! Not yet! _ " He panted, gripping Taylor's ass tightly in his hands.

"Sorry, Spunky… had to, ya know?" Mike chuckled, shuffling forward and kissing the side of Taylor's throat lightly. "Ya ready, Spitfire?" He whispered, his eyes meeting Jake's as his best friend glanced toward him, his forehead resting against Taylor's as he whined and nodded desperately.

Taylor tensed as he felt Mike lick his lips against his shoulders, his hand trembling as he held his dick close to Taylor's ass and stroked himself slowly. The head of his cock touched his entrance, the hot, hard shaft pressing against him as Diego paused beneath him. "Tight fit  _ ain't  _ gonna cover this…" Mike murmured over his shoulder, his lips hovering beside his throat as his other hand curled over Taylor's hip, holding him still as he nudged his dick against Taylor's already stretched entrance again.

" _ Please _ -" Taylor's breathy whine almost undid Diego, his heart racing as he strained to keep still and allow his husband to ease in alongside him. The thought alone was intoxicating, the feel of his hard shaft against Diego's was already unlike anything else they'd experienced together.

He wasn't entirely sure how much longer he could take it all. "Mike…" he breathed, a shiver rippling over his skin. " _ Hurry _ ," he pleaded, his fingers creeping from the globes of Taylor's ass to where his dick was already stretching him; probing him and easing him open further with surprisingly little resistance. 

As he recalled the butt plug he'd removed from him; he found himself unsurprised.

"Quit ya bleatin'," Mike hissed between his teeth, his brow furrowed as he mouthed at Taylor's shoulder softly and tentatively pressed the head of his dick into Taylor alongside his husband, teasing his entrance carefully before slowly sinking deeper. "Holy fuckin'-"

Taylor shuddered and grappled at his husband's shoulders, whimpering and moaning as he felt himself stretch around both his best friend and his husband; his lips locked in a deep, feverish kiss with Jake. " _ Shh, _ " Jake murmured, chafing his arms gently. "Ya doin' real good, babe…" he praised, his lips shuffling over Taylor's cheek. "Ya look fuckin'  _ beautiful _ right now…" he breathed, as Taylor blinked at him owlishly.

"He  _ feels _ fuckin' beautiful…" Mike agreed with a strained sigh, running his hand smoothly over Taylor's hip. "Heh, ya  _ both  _ do, bein' honest…" he chuckled, glancing down at his husband from over Taylor's shoulder.

"Ain't gonna lie," Jake huffed, cradling Taylor's head against his chest as he whimpered softly with need. "Ya a lucky bastard… an' ya lucky ya me best mate, else I'd probably shoot ya." He sighed, nuzzling Taylor's hair softly. "Ain't often I get to feel jealous o' anyone."

Taylor whined with distress, his flushed face rising from his husbands chest and his lips seeking Jake's urgently. "Love you…" he whispered, littering his husbands cheek, jaw and lips with soft kisses. "Love you…  _ love you… _ "

Jake laughed quietly, running his hand around the back of Taylor's neck and caressing him soothingly. "I know, I know…" he assured, his forehead butting against Taylor's lightly. "Jus' feelin' a 'lil left outta this particular party… but hell, if ya saw how goddamn gorgeous ya'll look, ya wouldn't blame me."

Taylor mouthed at the stubbled skin just beneath Jake's jaw, practically purring as Mike tentatively moved with Diego insode him. "Next time… you and Mike…" he whispered, half plea and half promise.

Jake grinned lopsidedly, kissing his husbands parted lips softly, as he moaned. "Sounds good," he chuckled.

"N-next time?" Diego panted, his fingers trembling on Taylor's ass as he felt his husbands dick slowly inching deeper into his friend with him. "There's… g-gonna be a next time?"

Mike chuckled darkly, his lips at Taylor's throat and his eyes on Diego's. "Ya bet ya sweet 'lil butt," he said, winking briefly and then focusing on Taylor, sliding his hand slowly along his spine to the back of his neck. "Now… ya  _ real _ full right now, so how 'bout we ease the strain a 'lil, huh?" He suggested, pressing lightly and grinning when Taylor obediently leaned forward. "Huh, well trained." He said, throwing a knowing smirk at Jake.

Taylor ignored the teasing comments, shuddering and panting heavily as his body was inundated with swarming rushes of giddy pleasure. "Hey," he looked up at Diego with half lidded eyes, sweat beading along his brow and clinging to the short haired at his temples. "He's not wrong… you  _ do _ feel fucking beautiful."

Taylor huffed a weak laugh, shifting slightly and moaning at the movement it created within him. His smiling lips brushed Diego's, his breath hot against his damp skin, as he sighed and moaned softly.

"Aw, he's gone all soft…" Jake chuckled, grinning as he gently stroked the back of Taylor's hair, watching him kiss his best friend sweetly, deeply and hungrily.

Mike snorted, rocking his hips and teasing Taylor, as well as his husband, with the slow grate of his dick. " _ Soft _ ain't the word I'd use… soft's 'bout the  _ last _ thing he feels right 'bout now," he snickered, his fingers carefully flitting along Taylor's dick, eliciting a deep whimper from him as his ass clenched around Diego and Mike, startling a small hiss from both.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Don't expect he's got long left in 'im… he's overwhelmed 'imself with the build up." He explained, otherwise ignoring his best friend. 

"Ah, he's a waiter?" Mike guessed, clicking his tongue and settling one hand carefully on Taylor's hips, shifting his weight slightly so he could tug lightly on the thread from the beads inside his husband, as he gave a slow, steady thrust into Taylor. 

" _ Mmmm! _ " Diego moaned loudly, his hips snapping upward at the stimulation to his ass, similarly startling a blissful cry from Taylor.

Mike grinned smugly. "'Ey, lookit that… a two fer one." He chuckled, his voice strained by the vigorous control which he held over himself.

"Stop bein' a goddamn joker an'  _ fuck _ 'im," Jake barked, a frown creasing his brow as he glanced up at his friend. "What, can't ya give 'im what he wants?  _ I  _ could, an'  _ would, _ if ya other half came an' asked  _ me… _ " he leered.

Mike sniffed, rolling his eyes. "No need to get ya grump on, Grandpa…" he said, tossing Jake a careless wink. "I'll show ya I can give 'im  _ exactly _ what he needs." He promised with a cocky smirk, lowering his eyes to Taylor's ass as he slowly but steadily pumped his dick back and forth, dragging deliciously against Diego's dick and Taylor's walls.

Jake finally grinned, amusement returning to his eyes now that his husband was mewling contently, as he leaned toward Mike. "Damn well better," he muttered, before Mike kissed him roughly, trapping his lip between his teeth and tugging playfully.

Diego gasped, his forehead pressed to Taylor's as his best friend moaned; his dick fully sheathed in his ass and his husbands dick tight beside him, as the beads in his own jostled from his husbands slow but consistent movements. Taylor's mouth moved along jaw and dropped to his shoulder, soft, moist and hot as he whined quiet praise and needy demands.

He blinked up at Jake, passionately kissing his husband as he tentatively increased the pace of his movements, his breath quickening as Jake's kiss slowly burned away his hesitation.

Jake's dick hovered carefully out of the way, though whether it was consideration of his husband's current condition or to prevent him adding another dick to his current intake, Diego wasn't sure… but he knew he disliked the sense of neglect which the dribbling head presented. 

With fingers that trembled, he hesitantly reached up, pausing for a moment to consider; which was no easy feat, when his dick was so tightly hugged by his best friend and was also stimulated by his husband rocking against him. All that came to mind as Diego thought, was the desire to include Jake in what he knew he should be a part of. His fingers were gentle as he touched them to Jake's dick, gliding lighter than a feather along his shaft; but they still made Jake startle.

He looked down, smirking at Diego's shy blush and his clear intent in his gaze. "Well, howdy…" Jake snickered thickly. "This a written invitation to join ya 'lil party?" He teased, thrusting into Diego's palm, as he curled his hand around him.

Diego shook his head minutely, rocking tentatively into Taylor and revelling in the overwhelming rush of sensation which swept through him. "V-verbal…" he stammered, his lips parting in an extended, quiet moan. " _ O-oral _ ," he corrected, blinking slowly as he watched Jake swallow heavily and grin.

"Wanna get a 'lil stuffin' both ends, huh?" Jake chuckled, following Diego's hand with his own and inhaling a slow, deep breath when he nodded and tipped his chin up toward him, his lips already parted in a soft, enticing moan.

Taylor whined needily, turning his head to lay his cheek against Diego's shoulder, looking up at his husband through bliss gazed eyes, as his ability to speak was stolen by the sensation of Diego's dick held deep within him; as well as Mike's dick, which thrust into him with steadily increasing force and urgency. His eyes pleaded silently, until finally Jake snorted and laughed quietly. "Damned if I ain't a  _ helluva _ givin' fella…"

With Taylor's keen, blissful gaze burning into his skin, Jake moved closer to Diego, nudging the head of his dick against his lips. "Say,  _ aah… _ " he teased, winking as Diego made a soft sound similar to his request, before wrapping his lips around the head of Jake's dick and sucking cautiously, adjusting to the slightly awkward angle. "Damn…" Jake muttered, his brow wrinkling briefly, before the expression quickly smoothed into an awed grin. "I can feel it. How turned on ya are… how close," he breathed, running his fingers over Diego's forehead and into his damp hair gently, his hips rocking almost tenderly as Diego sucked him deeper into his throat, growing more confident as Jake's voice washed over him.

"Was it knowin' we stood at the doorway?" Jake asked curiously, grinning as Diego whined and sucked his dick sharply, surprising a hiss of rapture from him. "Heh, guess knowin' we were watchin' ya has got ya ready to bust, 'ey? Jus' one 'lil  _ shove _ …" he drawled slowly, punctuating his words with a short thrust of his hips. "An' ya gonna shoot ya load? Fill  _ my _ husband fulla-"

"'Ey, Grandpa, which one're ya tryin' to set off, here?" Mike interrupted thickly, his breathing ragged and his skin sparkling with sweat as Diego tried to glance at him, unable to look over properly due to the dick he currently felt the very urgent need to suck. "'Cause I can tell ya now, all ya damn  _ talkin _ '... 's got ya other half right fired up." He panted, flicking hair from his eyes as he stared at Jake's dick, thrusting lightly into his husbands throat. "He's tremblin' like a damn leaf in the wind, an' it  _ ain't  _ 'cause he's bloody cold, I can tell ya…"

Jake lowered his eyes to Taylor, curling his hand around the back of his neck and feeling his burning skin for himself. "That right, Boy Scout?" He drawled, grinning lopsidedly and cocking his head to meet Taylor's euphoric gaze. "Ya ready to blow?"

Taylor mewled quietly, turning his head slightly while keeping his eyes on his husbands; his lips shuffling over Diego's chest and higher, touching his lips as he sucked Jake's dick. " _ Mmmmmm _ ..!" He moaned, licking and mouthing at Jake's shaft at any moment it wasn't ensconced in Diego's mouth or throat; his teasing soon working his husband into a frenzy when combined with his best friends eager sucking.

"I'm tellin' ya," Mike huffed, gripping Taylor's hips tightly as he thrust into him with short, rough bursts; his nose wrinkling occasionally as he watched his husband suck his best friend, with the help of his best friends husband. "If we'd filmed this? We could've been set for life…" he panted, groaning as Diego rocked up from the mattress, his dick dragging against Mike's and teasing him closer to the perilous ledge of orgasm.

Diego moaned loudly at the suggestion of filming, Jake's dick slipping past his lips as he closed his eyes and tried to stay the rising tide of overwhelming stimulation. Not one to waste an opportunity, Taylor quickly sealed his mouth to Diego's, thrusting his tongue past his teeth tiredly and swallowing his best friends moans, just as Diego swallowed his own in return.

"Heh, looks like ya other half don't kis' wan be watched…" Jake chuckled, his voice strained as he watched Taylor kiss Diego, his hand moving over his dick as Diego's mouth had previously. "Looks like next time we oughta have a camera set up an' ready…" 

Diego gasped, his body tensing as he panted heavily and tried to wrestle his body from the edge of orgasm, moaning and shuddering as Taylor lifted his head to lick at his husbands cock. 

" _ Jake _ …" Taylor all but sighed, parting his lips in silent inquiry. Jake hesitated, glancing to where his husband was already filled by both his own best friend and Jake's…

"Think that might be overdoin' it, even for  _ you _ , Boy Scout…" Jake chuckled thickly, though he grazed the weeping head of his dick across Taylor's lips, smearing pre-cum along them. "Ya already set to blow any second…"

Taylor inked slowly, tilting his chin up to his husband instead. Jake obliged eagerly, swooping down to kiss his husband deeply and locking the pre-cum straight from his lips. "If you… won't let me  _ suck _ ," Taylor panted against his lips. "Then  _ fuck Mike _ …" he rasped, closing his eyes and dropping his head back to Diego's shoulder, as Jake swallowed heavily and looked at his best friend.

Mike grinned, his skin slapping against Taylor's loudly in the quiet of the room. "Ya heard 'im," he said, winking before glancing down at his dick, which throbbed and twitched eagerly as he thrust quick and deep into Taylor. "Better hurry an' all, or ya gonna miss the show."

Jake huffed quietly, stroking his husbands hair quickly, before regretfully shaking his head. "Maybe if we had a 'lil longer…" he said. "But we got two outta three, already near exhausted." He said, flashing his friend a sly glance. "Rain check." He chuckled, stroking himself as he leaned to watch Diego and Mike's dicks thrust eagerly into his husband. " _ Damn… _ " he whispered, his eyes transfixed as Taylor moaned and panted wantonly.

Taylor's body was on fire, his heart was fit to burst. Diego's dick already snug and deep; added with Mike's quickly thrusting dick, his powerful movements, the slapping of their skin and of Mike's balls against Diego's ass, knocking and nudging the beads inside him. It was all so…  _ perfect. _

Diego groaned, straining to angle himself right and suck Jake's dick back into his mouth, managing only a few short bobs of his head before he gagged. He withdrew, saliva connecting his lips to Jake's dick; before Taylor lifted his head and sucked Jake's dick into his own mouth, his eyes flicking to Diego as he kissed the corner of his mouth in encouragement. "Do it… I wanna see," he whispered, kissing his friends cheek as Taylor hummed and sucked the shaft of Jake's dick into his throat, practically purring as Jake clamped his hand tightly behind his neck.

" _ Ahhh _ , ya 'lil…" Jake hissed, gritting his teeth as Taylor moved his head quickly back and forth along his shaft, sucking his dick hungrily. "Thought I told ya-"

"'Ey, d'ya mind?" Mike demanded, his lips parted and his brow furrowed as he leaned back slightly, watching his dick disappear into Taylor as Diego's dick thrust equally as eagerly against him. "Some o' us're all close to blowin' right now, an' I get the feelin' they wanna make this a  _ mutual _ first mindblow…" he muttered distractedly, glancing only briefly at Jake, unwilling to look away from the sight of his  _ and _ his husbands dicks in Taylor's greedy ass. "So if ya don't mind…  _ hurry the fuck up, Grandpa _ ," he hissed, a deep groan reverberating in his chest.

Jake swallowed thickly, lowering his gaze to Taylor as he pleaded with his eyes and whined needily. "Alright… he finally sighed, licking his lips as he began to rick his hips gently. "Diego…" he said, glancing to meet Diego's semi-curious, semi-dazed look. " _ Touch 'im _ ." 

Diego hummed, nodding as Jake curled his fingers into the short hairs at the base of Taylor's neck, thrusting his hips quickly as he returned his eyes to his husbands intent stare. Diego's hand slid between himself and Taylor, his lips moving restlessly against his friends throat, cheek and even Jake's dick when he could reach it. His heart seemed to all out stop, time suspended beyond the room, the bed, their bodies,  _ that moment  _ of sensation.

He gasped, inhaling deeply and holding his breath as Mike's fingers tugged loosely at the thread from the beads, moving them as rapidly as his dick moved within Taylor; moving in perfect harmony with Diego's, each driving into him, stretching him, teasing him, as the other retreated. " _ O-ohhh..! _ " He choked, his captive breath exploding from his as he Jake's free hand tangled in his own hair roughly, his dick disappearing rapidly into Taylor's throat as he finally closed his eyes and released a long, high pitched moan of pure rapture.

Diego snapped his hips upward, burying himself in his friend as his thoughts scattered, his body overcome with sensation as his dick throbbed and pulsed with release. He closed his eyes slowly, his jaw slack as he revelled in the feeling of Mike's dick thrusting quickly against his own. 

He dragged his hand dragged slowly over Taylor's dick, pressing his thumb to the slit gently and peeling his eyes open to watch his friend in awe fascination, his free hand gliding over Taylor's skin in delicate flutters.

Taylor hummer eagerly, exhausted but gleeful as Jake grunted and his hips stuttered, his eyes flicking briefly away from his husbands to glance at Mike. "Game over?" He asked thickly, raising a brow as Mike huffed and hung his head for a moment to watch his dick disappear into Taylor. 

"Best damn game I ever did play," he chuckled, his voice strained, but giddy, as he nodded and looked back at Jake, leaning over Taylor to slowly suck Jake's lower lip between his teeth.

Diego frowned at his husband sulkily, but shelved the irrational spike of jealousy for later, returning his eyes to Taylor and cupping his cheek gently, leaning up to kiss his throat as he stroked his dick between them. "Let go, Taylor…" he whispered. "You're beautiful and glorious… now let it all go."

Taylor's eyes slid closed as he moaned loudly, a cry of utter bliss and euphoria rumbling from him as his dick throbbed in Diego's hand. Jake cursed, his kiss with Mike becoming passionate and hungry, as his hand tightened in Taylor's hair, holding him still as he thrust forward and paused; his release immediately licked away by Taylor's greedy tongue and swallowed.

Diego felt his chest rumble, his eyes locked on Taylor as Jake pulled away carefully, a dribble of cum on his lip which Diego licked away, as Taylor's dick spilt its first hot threads of cum over his hand.

Mike grunted quietly, his curses and moans absorbed and swallowed by Jake's kiss, as his dick thrust into Taylor a final time and spilt his release deep within him.

Taylor shuddered heavily, collapsing to Diego's chest and kissing him sweetly, before laying his cheek to Diego's shoulder, his final moan tapering into a soft sigh as his body twitched, his cock pulsing the last of his release into Diego's gently stroking hand. "... _ hnn, love… you… _ " he mumbled, his heart drumming an erratic beat against Diego's chest, as his ragged breathing quieted slowly.

Diego felt his cheeks warm, certain the endearment must have been aimed at his husband, but reluctant to pass it on after such intimacy. He glanced up at Jake when he snorted quietly, his fingers caressing the back of Taylor's neck softly. "Fucked 'imself to the point he passed out, huh?" He asked knowingly, grinning softly at Diego as Mike's forehead rest against his cheek, his face flushed and his eyes bright as he gazed down at Diego and Taylor. 

Diego nodded, twisting his head to be sure, before repeating the gesture again. "Well, I'd say let's clean 'im up, but 's gonna be practically impossible if he's  _ that _ outta it… c'mon, let's do what we can an' then let 'im get some rest." He murmured, his gaze adoring as he gently shuffled away.

Mike sighed, easing himself from Taylor and leaning down to kiss one rounded globe of his ass as he tugged the beads from his husbands ass, grinning at Diego's surprised yelp, before stretching out on the bed beside him, kissing him softly. "'Ey," he murmured, stroking his finger along Diego's jaw, as he smiled shyly. "Have fun?" He asked, despite his shit eating grin which said he already knew the answer.

Diego took a moment to answer, measuring his feelings and looking at his husband uncertainly. "This… changed things." He said, biting his lip worriedly, though Mike's expression never changed. "I don't want this to be…"

"I know, Spunky, I know." Mike assured, chuckling and kissing him sweetly. "We all feel it… an' don't worry, it ain't gonna be some one time thing," he added with a lopsided grin.

"But," Diego worried, concerned about his marriage. "You're sure you don't mind? I mean, we've never talked about this being an  _ open _ marriage…" he said.

Mike's grin practically split his face. "Are ya really willin' to let anyone else do to ya, to me, what he jus' had happen 'tween us all?" He asked.

"No!" Diego objected quickly, scowling at the very suggestion of anyone else touching his husband, or himself.

"Then it ain't really that  _ open _ , is it?" Mike chuckled, stroking Diego's cheek fondly. "Lookit it this way… ain't  _ open _ , jus'...  _ expanded _ ." He said, winking at Diego and pressing a soft kiss to his lips, before breaking away to help Jake clean Taylor off as much as they could.

Diego watched Taylor sleep as they worked, his softening dick slowly easing free of him and allowing him to roll them both to their sides. Jake and Mike left the room after a final kiss to Diego's lips, talking quietly among themselves, while Diego nuzzled Taylor's cheek and kissed his brow softly, wrapping his arms around him protectively and considering his husbands words carefully.

His heart lightened at the notion, the lingering guilt of betrayed wedding vows easing as he smiled and curled his leg over Taylor's hip. "... love you, too." He whispered, a giddy smile lighting his face, as Taylor mumbled in his sleep, his lips twitching with the hints of a beautiful smile.

Diego sighed, happy at the unexpected turn of events his life seemed to have taken and glad to think that the love in his life had just been multiplied. He closed his eyes, holding Taylor close and wondering if things would ever be  _ normal _ in his life again. With his best friend turned lover in his arms, drifting off to join him in peaceful sleep… he hoped  _ not _ .


End file.
